


Un sistema infallibile

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Durante Juventus Torino della stagione 2016/17, Sinisa riesce a farsi espellere e a litigare con mezzo universo. Da casa Alessio lo guarda e ride divertito pregustandosi il momento in cui arriverà a casa imbestialito e se lo ritroverà lì a sorpresa. Peccato che, invece, si addormenta aspettandolo.





	Un sistema infallibile

**Author's Note:**

> Ci spostiamo su una coppia a noi molto cara, specie a me. Tornano Sinisa ed Alessio! Questa l’ho scritta subito dopo Juve - Torino della scorsa stagione, in quell’occasione Alessio era infortunato ed era una sera dove Sinisa ha fatto show facendosi espellere dal campo e litigando con tutti. Così mi sono immaginata Alessio che assisteva da casa alla cosa e a come l’avrebbe calmato poi. È una fic breve, ma io ogni tanto sento il bisogno di scrivere delle loro porcate a letto, non ci posso proprio fare nulla. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UN SISTEMA INFALLIBILE   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli8.png)

  
Alessio sapendo che Sinisa giocava sabato sera e approfittando della sua esclusione dalla partita dell’indomani per via del mezzo infortunio che aveva ancora, andò da lui a Torino senza avvertire, consapevole che probabilmente Sinisa se l’aspettava.   
Arrivò durante il derby che aveva sentito per radio, guidando ad una velocità di certo non consentita, non ci mise molto a ricoprire Milano-Torino.   
Aveva pensato che comunque in un modo o nell’altro il Torino avrebbe perso, ma sentire che erano in vantaggio lo sorprese non poco.  
Quel che non lo sorprese, invece, fu sentire della sua espulsione.   
Quando arrivò sotto casa sua era appena successo e stava ridendo nell’immaginarsi la scena.   
Scosse il capo capendo quanto dura sarebbe stata calmarlo quella volta, così salì di corsa a casa sua, un semplice appartamento di lusso, bello grande, nella zona vip di Torino. Probabilmente era vicino di casa di chissà quale altro della Juve e probabilmente l’avrebbe ucciso prima di rientrare in casa.   
Alessio si immaginò diversi scenari e aperta casa sua con le proprie chiavi, accese le luci e la televisione dove trovò il canale di Sky con la partita che stavano trasmettendo.   
In una delle pause probabilmente di sostituzione o di punti morti, stavano mostrando di nuovo la scena di Sinisa che andava contro il quarto uomo prima e l’arbitro poi con la sua espressione peggiore.   
\- Sembra una bestia in procinto d’ammazzare! - Disse sorpreso, guardandolo attraverso lo schermo. Doveva ammettere che così furioso l’aveva visto di rado, ma era successo. Non era mai stato piacevole.   
Alessio si fece un caffè per passare una bella nottata col suo focoso uomo, tenendo d’occhio la partita che mostrava un Torino che cercava di tenere testa in 10 ad una Juventus. Sinisa, infatti, si era fatto espellere dopo il rosso ingiusto ad uno dei suoi ragazzi.   
Ripensò con mezzo cervello a quando era stato espulso col Milan, quella volta contro la Roma, e sorrise scuotendo la testa.   
Stavano insieme solo per il sesso, non era una relazione, non erano arrivati a quella fase e quando era andato negli spogliatoi l’aveva incontrato nel corridoio che gridava contro qualcuno e pensando gli venisse un ictus o che facesse un omicidio, si era coraggiosamente messo in mezzo e con le mani sul suo petto, l’aveva guardato negli occhi dicendogli pacato ‘calma, mister’. Non sapeva se era stato quello o se a quel punto Sinisa era effettivamente già esaurito, ma alla fine era andata bene e si era un po’ dato tregua.   
Alessio venne riscosso da quei ricordi sentendo il goal di Higuain allo scadere del recupero e fece una smorfia dispiaciuta per il suo compagno che sarebbe tornato a casa ancor più arrabbiato. Almeno farsi espellere per una vittoria in 10 non era male, ma così sicuramente, sebbene il pareggio allo Juventus Stadium non fosse male poiché non avveniva da mezzo secolo, non era comunque facile.   
Alessio guardò il goal di Higuain, molto bello fra l’altro, e lasciò la televisione accesa abbassando il volume mentre preparava uno spuntino per entrambi da ingurgitare più tardi.   
“Anche qualche mese fa quando ha giocato contro di noi era furioso alla fine. Mi ricordo che ci siamo incontrati lì in uno dei bagni dei corridoi lì dietro e stava per spaccare un lavandino. Quando è così furioso è davvero spaventoso, però per qualche ragione non ne ho paura. Forse so che non mi farebbe mai del male. Quella volta la scopata è stata particolarmente forte.”  
Sorrise ricordandolo e scoppiò a ridere nel sentire la sua voce dall’inconfondibile e roco accento particolare, inveire come una iena contro Vialli, nel dopo partita. Qualunque cosa avesse osato dirgli Vialli, era di certo fuori luogo.   
\- Sinisa è così incazzato e tu che gli vai a dire? Ma sta zitto, no? - Non aveva seguito tutto lo scambio, ma era stato sufficiente sentire la sua rispostaccia.   
Ormai Alessio la buttava sul ridere. Finito di preparare lo spuntino, andò a chiudere la televisione consapevole che non c’erano più cose interessanti, poi andò in camera dove portò il proprio borsone, tirò fuori i vestiti di ricambio per il giorno dopo, si mise in ciabatte e recuperò quelli vecchi lasciati lì l’ultima volta.   
“Che poi quando uno dei due deve calmare l’altro il sesso è sempre fantastico. Insomma, a noi piace così. Non sempre, però considerando com’è iniziata è normale avere una vita sessuale attiva e soprattutto con certe tendenze.”  
Ridacchiò pregustandosi una bella nottata, infine mise in carica il telefono alla spina del comodino dove solitamente stava lui.  
La famiglia di Sinisa viveva in pianta stabile a Roma, come la sua, per cui quando riuscivano andavano a trovarli e non era raro ci andassero insieme.   
L’indomani era in programma di incontrarsi ed andare giù, infatti, ma il suo uomo avrebbe avuto una piacevole sorpresa nel tornare a casa arrabbiato come un toro e trovarlo lì pronto per lui.   
Iniziò mettendosi comodo in tenuta da casa che consisteva in pantaloni di tuta larghi e comodi ed una maglietta maniche corte, in casa faceva caldo. Si buttò sul letto e prese il telefono evitando con cura di scrivergli e dargli indizi che l’aspettava lì.   
E poi, nonostante il caffè, si addormentò nell’attesa.   
  
Il solletico si sovrappose alla sensazione di umido e bagnato, poi sopraggiunsero i brividi e mentre la sua coscienza si ridestava, Alessio realizzava che quello che lo toccava sulle fossette sopra le natiche era una lingua.   
Poi, in un secondo tempo, realizzò che le natiche erano nude e così spalancò gli occhi un istante. L’avevano spogliato!  
Quando fu effettivamente sveglio, capì che la presenza ingombrante che sentiva dietro di sé e sopra doveva essere Sinisa, riconobbe il suo profumo D&G, ogni tanto glielo rubava nonostante potesse benissimo comprarselo. A lui piaceva indossare Acqua di Gio, però aveva sempre qualche maglia, sciarpa o altro dove spruzzava D&G di Sinisa, specificamente il suo, lo sentiva più personale e così sorrideva. Era una sciocchezza che però funzionava, lo calmava sempre.  
‘Cosa fai con quel fazzoletto?’ Gli aveva chiesto una volta un suo compagno di squadra. Alessio aveva sorriso e non aveva risposto.   
\- Per essere un bufalo imbizzarrito sei stato incredibilmente delicato a spogliarmi e non svegliarmi! - Poi torse un po’ il busto per poterlo vedere, Sinisa era a cavalcioni su di lui, per dietro, ma non gli era appoggiato effettivamente addosso.   
Piegato sulle braccia e sulle ginocchia, usava solo la lingua per disegnare sulle fossette proprio sopra le natiche, nella zona sacrale.   
In risposta, Sinisa scese con la lingua nella fessura e Alessio si inarcò sollevandosi sulle braccia, la bocca aperta, gli occhi chiusi e l’aria abbandonata al piacere che sentiva.   
\- Mi è piaciuta la sorpresa! - Rispose Sinisa mentre gli prendeva i glutei, li stringeva brutale facendosi riconoscere di nuovo e li allargava per avere maggior accesso.   
Alessio ridacchiò portandosi le ginocchia sotto di sé, sollevò così quella parte di sé a cui Sinisa era tanto interessato e così fu ancora più felice di potersene cura con la lingua e poi le dita che già entravano agevoli.   
\- Lo speravo. Volevo aspettarti sveglio, mi ero anche bevuto il caffè… - Disse fra un sospiro e l’altro, la guancia appoggiata sul cuscino, le mani a stringere le lenzuola e lui che non gli dava tregua.   
Oh, quello che gli stava facendo ora con la lingua di solito non lo faceva, preferiva andare stile demolitore.   
\- È stato ancora meglio salire e trovarti addormentato nel letto! -  
Alessio sorrise sornione mentre i sospiri fuoriuscirono subito dopo, immaginò la scena di lui infuriato che probabilmente nemmeno notava la sua auto parcheggiata fuori, specie perché per non farla notare a tutti l’aveva messa un po’ nascosta. E poi salendo andava in camera a vedere come mai c’era la luce piccola accesa, sempre con la sua aria incazzata a bestia.   
“Chissà che faccia ha fatto! Peccato che dormivo!”  
Non poteva nemmeno immaginare come si era spompato. Sinisa si era rimesso a respirare di nuovo, calmo e tranquillo. Aveva sorriso quasi con dolcezza, poi si era tolto la maglia ed il resto dei vestiti salendogli sopra, l’aveva spogliato delicatamente solo la parte inferiore, poi sempre delicatamente si era messo su di lui facendo attenzione a non toccarlo.   
Era ben diverso dal solito ed Alessio se lo godette molto, quando infilò la mano sotto per masturbarsi poiché il piacere che gli stava dando da dietro era particolarmente intenso, Sinisa smise di colpo e risalì fino a raggiungere il suo viso, lo ricoprì bene col suo corpo possente e non ebbe più l’attenzione di non schiacciarlo.   
Alessio lo riconobbe di nuovo e sorridendo girò la testa verso di lui, aprì la bocca e gli andò incontro con la lingua che succhiò baciandolo, finì poi che al posto della lingua, succhiò il suo dito. Alessio come sempre faceva tutto quello che gli proponeva e gli piaceva.   
Il dito tornò dentro di lui, ma prima di entrare lo voltò e si alzò sulle ginocchia toccandosi l’erezione dura, Alessio capendo cosa voleva si mise davanti a lui appoggiato sui gomiti ed in quella posizione che a Sinisa dava sempre alla testa, glielo prese in bocca e lo fece suo mentre lui spingeva col bacino come se già lo stesse possedendo.   
Alessio tornò a masturbarsi e toccarsi da solo mentre lui faceva così; Sinisa cercò di resistere di più, ma questa volta fu davvero difficile perché era già eccitato da prima, quando l’aveva visto addormentato sul letto.   
\- Aspetta… - Mormorò roco. Alessio si separò e non gli servì nessun comando, si voltò tornando alla stessa posizione di prima, si chinò in avanti e gli si diede in attesa che lo prendesse. Sinisa si leccò la mano e si succhiò il dito, glielo mise dentro per riaprirlo di nuovo, poi veloce e brusco lo prese per il fianco e si introdusse in lui con una sola spinta possente. Poi gli diede il consueto schiaffo per rilassare i muscoli che lo stavano stringendo come un matto. Alessio si tese, gemette e poi si rilassò mentre la consueta sensazione di calore si espandeva e ogni cosa si mescolava.   
Non si rese conto di sollevarsi e appoggiarsi a lui e nemmeno di masturbarsi ancora. Sinisa lo tenne a sé e l’aiutò con la mano permettendogli così di alzare le braccia e cercare la sua testa mentre si appoggiava con la schiena al suo petto, la nuca sulla sua spalla, il volto rivolto verso il suo, le labbra aperte a sfiorarsi, respirarsi, le lingue a giocare insieme per poi venire. Alessio raggiunse prima l’orgasmo grazie a quella combinazione deleteria fra dietro ed avanti, poi Sinisa lo piegò bruscamente, lo prese di nuovo per i fianchi e nella posizione più congeniale riprese a spingere forte e deciso in un crescendo brutale che finalmente gli stava facendo dimenticare tutto.   
Sinisa gli venne dentro, rimase in lui qualche istante, occhi chiusi, teso, la testa all’indietro, ansimante e sudato ma profondamente appagato. Poi scivolò via e si stese giù di schianto. Alessio rimase a carponi un istante a guardarlo ansimare sfinito ma chiaramente calmo e soddisfatto, così sorrise malizioso, lo baciò con più dolcezza e poi si adagiò sul suo petto.   
Sinisa ricoprì entrambi con le coperte, poi gli carezzò la nuca dove i capelli ormai erano corti e continuò lungo la schiena.   
\- Sono contento che sei venuto. - Disse poi senza vergognarsi di ammettere certe cose, sebbene lo facesse di rado. Alessio sorrise e gli baciò il petto carezzandolo a sua volta.   
\- Io sono contento di essere venuto. - Poi ridacchiò. - In ogni senso. - Sinisa così rise e scuotendo la testa gli diede il consueto schiaffo sulla natica.   
\- Ormai sei mio! - E con questa sparata con mille sensi, i due si rilassarono parlando di tutto tranne che della partita appena conclusa e delle mille litigate fatte.   
Poi si alzarono, si sciacquarono un po’, mangiarono lo spuntino preparato da Alessio, tornarono a letto per un altro round più sulla mattinata nascente e si decisero a dormire un pochino.  
La mattina il risveglio sarebbe stato dolce e piccante insieme. Perfetto come al solito.  


End file.
